Coolsville
:This article is about the standard continuity Coolsville. For other incarnations and uses, see Coolsville (disambiguation). : }} Coolsville is the hometown of Mystery Inc. Places of interest Blake Manor Daphne Blake's family owns an extravagant mansion in Coolsville. Scooby-Doo's doghouse Scooby-Doo's doghouse (when he was a puppy) was located in the back garden of the Rogers home. The inside of the doghouse is much larger than it appears from the outside and has been shown to include a indoor pool, tennis court and many other luxuries such as a humongous kitchen. Rogers' home Shaggy Rogers's home from when he was younger has been shown to be an average home with a large kitchen and a living area. Fred, Scooby and Shaggy's home When the gang grew up they split into two houses for the boys and the girls. Here they make stops when they come back to Coolsville. The two houses are close together since both are on the same letter carrier route. The guys' house is a modest 2-story home with a gourmet kitchen.WNSD: A Scooby-Doo Valentine, season 3, episode 3. Daphne and Velma's home The other home is a pink house with a pretty front yard. The front room has a laboratory for Velma, a living room, and a small kitchen and dining area. Doo Manor Doo Manor is a big mansion, owned by Scooby's parents when he was a puppy. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season three Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Reincarnation Ruckus!) Insert details here. (High School Ghoul) Insert details here. (Prom Fright) Insert details here. (Cheers for Fears) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season three The gang returned home to Coolsville in time for Daphne's favorite holiday, Valentine's Day, but their stay was disrupted by mysterious love letters, old romantic interests, and accusations that they were responsible attacking teens at Coolsville's romantic getaway spot, Lovers Lane. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Creepy Chef Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Creepy Chef) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Fishy Phantom) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' Shaggy and Scooby exposed a power hungry magician as a fraud at a Halloween carnival in Coolsville. In doing so, the pair set the gang on a collision course with something Velma struggled to comprehend: an real magical world - complete with goblins, fairies, and monsters - in need of their help to survive. , direct-to-video film 12. ''Scooby-Doo! Museum Madness'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Museum Madness) ''Scooby-Doo! and the Rotten Robot'' Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Rotten Robot) Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** Every episode * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #7(b). Reincarnation Ruckus! ** #28(b). High School Ghoul ** #53(a). Prom Fright ** #. Cheers for Fears * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 303. * Scooby-Doo! and the Creepy Chef * Scooby-Doo! and the Fishy Phantom ** DTV12. * Scooby-Doo! Museum Madness * Scooby-Doo! and the Rotten Robot References }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 locations Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 locations Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 locations Category:Novel locations Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King locations Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) locations Category:Towns and cities Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 locations